


I Am Where I Want To Be

by SapphicLilly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dubious Consent, Geralt likes to be in denial :), M/M, Massaging, Masseur! Jaskier, Oh also the massage place is a brothel, Reality can be whatever I want it to be, Semi-Public Sex, Top! Jaskier, bottom! Geralt, i made up an OC to be Geralt's friend throughout this, it ain't my fault, just a little dirty talk, leave me alone, the bottom rubbing chamomile insinuation did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLilly/pseuds/SapphicLilly
Summary: Geralt goes to a massage place because he feels a little sore. Turns out it might have been something more than that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	I Am Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this just, didn't feel good. But I spent a week on writing this, so have my trashy writing. Read the tags. Have fun!

Geralt was panting. Taking sharp breaths, in and out. His body moving rhythmically to the speed of his breath, sweat beads forming around his temples and sliding, all the way down his chin. He gritted his teeth, his chest rising and falling back into place, his long hair tied into a bun, now drenched with sweat. He was tired but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted more of that heat inside him. That burning feeling all around his body. He loved every second of it, his exhaustion be damned. It was burning in all the right places. He knew that afterwards he’d feel so good, so relaxed. His body would feel so light, and he’d drift into unconsciousness with no effort. Finally he stopped, his breathing slowing down, deepening. He was now inhaling from his nose, closing his eyes and focusing on his body. His knees felt like they would give out, but he swallowed and took a deep breath.

He got off the treadmill and wiped his forehead with the towel, he had on his shoulders. His breathing was still heavy but it has gone down a lot from what it used to be. His back was killing him. Lately his body was extremely sore. His neck, his back everything, and his only solution was hitting the gym. He looked around and saw many people still exercising, he wondered if he should still keep going. But just as that thought crossed his mind-

“Hey dude!” came a voice from his left side. Geralt turned to the direction of the voice and saw it was his friend. Immediately his face softened into a smile.

“hey…” he said his voice a little raspy. “…what’s up?” he continued.

“Oh. I was just passing by and since I knew you’d be here, I wanted to pay you visit. Get you out a little, get you some fresh air” Geralt rolled his eyes at that last part.

“You’re overreacting J...” he said putting the towel around his neck and moving away, towards the gym’s locker room. His friend following along.

“Are you kidding me Geralt? You basically live here! You work here, you exercise here…” J paused for just a moment while Geralt opened his locker and he took his gym bag out. “hell, I’m worried for you man. You are way too obsessed with this whole thing. I just...” he paused again. “I’m just worried for your health that’s all…” Geralt closed his locker with a bang and looked at his friend. Seeing the obvious concern on his face. He sighed, rubbing his neck with his hand, hissing by the amount of relief the pressure gave him.

“Okay. I understand that, but you know how much I like being here.” His friend nodded at his words but interrupted him the moment he stopped talking.

“which is WHY you’re coming with me tonight. We’re going out with a couple of friends in a local bar that has recently opened. I think you are in need of a break” J looked at him intently, clearly indicating that he had no other choice. Geralt knew there was no denying him. He’s a man that won’t take no for an answer, so he asked.

“what’s the name of this bar?” his friend smiled.

“I’ll tell you but first how ‘bout you go home, take a shower and wear something nice. Something nice I repeat, we will have female company” he winked at Geralt.

Geralt couldn’t help but roll his eyes again, taking his gym bag and leaving the gym.

The bar was packed but it was surprisingly quiet for how many people were there. There was low jazz music playing in the background and the environment felt warm and inviting. As inviting as a bar can get. His friend saw him enter and got up to gesture him over to their table. There were many people there that he didn’t know so he felt a bit uncomfortable at first.

“Well guys! This is Geralt. Geralt this is everyone.” Geralt stood there introducing himself to the others.

“I’m Renfri” said one of the girls extending her hand to shake his. He grabbed it gently and shook it very slightly. She was rather attractive. She had short curly brown hair and honey-brown eyes. If Geralt had a type she was definitely hitting all his standards.

“So Geralt, J’s been telling us that you are always working out a lot at our local gym,” chimed in one of the men in the company.

“A lot? More like excessively” said J with a condescending tone, looking over at Geralt.

“I’ve been thinking of starting working out myself and I was wondering if you could tell me a few things on how to start.” Geralt, took a swig from his beer and put the bottle back down as soon as he brought the liquid down his throat.

“Well…first thing you must do is find a personal reason or goal you want to achieve. Either that be, personal gratification or working to improve your body’s image. Whatever it is you gotta find it before you start. Otherwise it’s a waste of money if you quit from the first month,” Geralt paused “but we do have a 1 week free trial, for you to try things out and see what works best for you.”

“Wow. I really like that and to be honest with all of you, I want to get a little bit better in shape. Been feeling like I’ve let myself go these last few days,” Everyone audibly denied that.

“come on dude you look fine, don’t worry yourself over this,” said J. “and besides if you get involved with him he’ll get you hooked with exercising. He’s obsessed with it, I tell you” Everyone could tell that Geralt was constantly at the gym. His jeans and shirt couldn’t hide all the muscles he’s been building up over the years. Geralt chuckled slightly taking that as a compliment. He rubbed his neck again.

“oh are you feeling a bit strained?” Asked Renfri. Immediately putting her hand on his arm, looking at him with a worried expression.

“its nothing..” he replied. But Renfri took that as an opportunity.

“Oh come on, I could help. I have been told my hands are made for massage,” J rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m fine thanks” replied Geralt. He certainly didn’t have a way of talking to ~~women~~ anyone. It was getting really late and Geralt started feeling a little tired. Thankfully he had the afternoon shift tomorrow so he could sleep all morning.

“I’m sorry everyone but you have to excuse me. I am a little bit tired,” Geralt got up and put on his jacket.

“oh yeah you’re right we should probably get going too,” J replied.

Renfri got up and whispered at Geralt’s ear. “would you like to go somewhere?” she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled back to look at him. As oblivious as that man could be, he got the hint, to what she was proposing and truth be told he wasn’t all that interested at this moment but…her eyes were determined. What did he have to lose after all.

“I know a nearby hotel we could spend the night,” he whispered to her. They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed over his car.

They entered their hotel room and Geralt immediately grabbed her and crushed his mouth into hers. It wasn’t sensual, it wasn’t slow. It was needy. It has been a long time since he did something like this. He had forgotten how good an orgasm can feel. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed removing his jacket and shirt in a few movements. They resumed kissing each other. Geralt removing her shirt and immediately burying his face in her chest. Feeling her warmth. She felt so soft against his skin. She cupped his crotch and Geralt groaned from the pressure. He pulled back and gazed in her eyes. She was really attractive and he’d have to admit, she was beautiful. But it was just as he thought. He couldn’t do it.

“I’m sorry…” he said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I can’t…”

“Oh…” she replied. “that’s okay, I understand. Do you want me to..?” Geralt cut her off mid-sentence.

“No no, I’ll go” He got up and put his shirt back on, not looking at her. “I’m really sorry, it’s been a long time and I…” Geralt turned to her but his gaze didn’t meet hers.

“It’s okay! It happens,” she said with a gleeful tone. “but to be honest with you. I can’t say that I’m not a little bit sad,” she said giving a playful slap on his ass, making him jump a little. “It’s really a shame…” She chuckled. “You’re too up-tight. I said it’s fine, okay? Don’t worry too much” She gave his shoulder a light punch. Geralt didn’t feel okay for leading her on but her words made him feel a little better. He grabbed his stuff, told her goodnight and left the hotel.

When he arrived at his apartment, he fell immediately on his bed. He felt really bad about what happened even with her reassurance, it just…felt bad. He tossed and turned for a few hours, his body aching. He groaned and tried to find a position where it didn’t feel like he was sleeping on rocks. He could no longer take it. He had to ask for advice, perhaps he’ll ask J tomorrow. He buried his face in his pillow. Sleep didn’t come all that easy to him that night.

\-----------------------------------------

Waking up, was too difficult to be put into words. He felt so warm and cozy under his covers, he didn’t really want to get up. And remembering all the things that happened made him cringe and bury his face in his hands, groaning from the embarrassment. He checked the time, 10:38 am. He looked for any messages and saw J’s name pop up.

“Hey dude! You might read this in the morning but, I’m sorry for everything I said yesterday. I didn’t mean to offend you. I thought about what I said and perhaps I was a little too rough. I am worried for you Geralt…” Geralt appreciated that he was worried for him. Ever since yesterday, Geralt hasn’t stopped thinking of that. Perhaps it was a problem. Perhaps he’d find a substitute for exercising. There were a lot of things he had to consider. He sat upright and texted him, “I didn’t get offended. I know that you care. Also good morning” he paused for a second and then resumed typing. “I need to talk to you about something. Call me when you can” he put his phone down and got off his bed.

Right at this moment he’s focused on one thing. Coffee. Everyone tells him that coffee isn’t the healthiest thing to drink but then again when was the last time he ate or drank anything healthy. He had a balanced diet but he sometimes couldn’t be bothered. He wasn’t quite the healthy role model. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on his couch. Before he even took a sip, his phone started to ring. It was J.

“Hey dude!” he said

“Hey,” replied Geralt, audibly taking a sip from his coffee.

“I saw your message what’s up?”

“Aren’t you at work right now?” Geralt asked.

“Yeah but I’m on a break and you know that my curiosity will kill me so tell me” Geralt was so relieved somehow. He knew that he could count on him.

“Well…I have a problem, it’s been going on for some time and…I need some help”

“Of course dude! I’m always here. What is wrong?”

“I’ve been…feeling a little strained these past few days. My body has been feeling really sore and it’s getting hard to sleep. I sometimes can’t get out of bed because of the pain. Do you know what I should do?”

“I am no doctor but…how exactly do you feel? Like where does it hurt?”

“Mostly in my back, every time I get up, it feels like I have a rock jammed right above my ass”

“Kinda like a knot?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“Well I think you should seek a doctor for that but, truth be told it just sounds that you have worked your muscles almost too much, but I’m not going to get into that even though I have been saying it for YEARS. But it is not that serious. My mom used to have back pain all the time and she’d go to a massage therapy clinic from time to time.”

“Massage therapy?”

“Yeah. I would actually advice you to go even once. See how it works out for you and if it doesn’t, go to a doctor straight away.”

“I don’t know about that. Massage doesn’t really sound like the thing for me.”

“Come on Geralt you’ve never tried it, how can you know? I really think it’s gonna help you. If indeed the pain is so grave that you can’t take it anymore, I’d advise you to go” he can’t argue with that. He never really tried it but, it just sounds uncomfortable. “Will you please give it a try once? It might help you, it certainly won’t do you any bad”

“Okay, you’re right. I might try to find something”

“Oh! My break’s finished gotta go back or my boss is gonna have my head”

“Thanks J” he texted throwing his phone right beside him. Ugh. The idea of going to a massage place…it just didn’t sound all that good. He isn’t the type to go to these places.

Massage…Massage…that word was repeating itself in his mind. He googled out of curiosity, what massage places were near him. All of the places were really generic, not one particularly sparked his interest. He was about to give up until he saw one title that grabbed his attention. He went immediately to their website and looked for their programs and of course the prices they had. It was surprisingly good. Prices were okay. And the reviews it had gotten were almost perfect. He went to the “About Us” section and found their phone number. Now all he had to do was call. Fuck.

Fuck it was hard though. He felt a little anxious to call. It was his first time going to a place like that so, he felt a little awkward. His finger hovered above the number, hesitating. _Fuck it._ He took a deep breath and pressed the button. It was ringing…His heart was anxiously beating too fast for him to register what was happening. It rang once, twice. Suddenly a woman’s voice started talking to him.

“Hello! Thank you for calling “Natural Massage Clinic”, this is Yennefer speaking. How may I help you?” she almost sounded like an automated message but her voice was too cheery. Geralt was left a little speechless until he realized that he had to respond.

“Hi- Hello yes,” _nice going man._ “I am calling to book an appointment and…to be honest with you, it’s my first time going into something like this so,” he didn’t know why but for some reason he felt like telling her everything. Words came out of him so easily and he couldn’t control any of them. Yennefer cut him off and said.

“Oh, I understand completely. Don’t worry, I’ll help you find whatever it is you need,” she sounded so reassuring. Geralt had never heard someone so…calming and sweet before. “Well first things first, let’s begin by the programs. There is a 50 minute program, a 90 minute program and a 120 minute program,” She explained to him what prices each of these programs cost and Geralt sat there thinking about it for a second. The prices weren’t the problem but how long the programs were. He had to be with a person for that long, presumably in a small room, alone. Letting that person rub him in all sort of places. Geralt was having second thoughts.

“Um…what would you recommend me?” he asked.

“Oh well, since you’re a beginner I’d advise you to take the 50 minute program. You see massaging is a lot like meditating, it can require you to sit throughout a long period of time and empty your mind, which is a lot like meditating. If you’ve never done it before, long periods of time might exhaust you and not bring you the right amount of relaxation. So I’d advise that program!” Geralt smiled. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He wanted to ask more questions, just to hear her speak.

“Okay that sounds fair. Is there anything else I have to know?” he said chuckling a little.

“Oh yes! Certainly. We have men and women masseurs. Which one is to your preference?” Geralt thought about that. Having a woman rub him would be a dream come true, but what if he did something weird? Said or did something that would embarrass him. It would be better to have a man. Less anxiety of doing something embarrassing and after all he was used to working and being around men in the gym. It was much more…normal.

“Uh…a man I guess” he said quite hesitantly.

“Certainly! Um let me see…” Geralt waited with anticipation until her voice sounded again. “Aha! We have an empty spot tomorrow at 7:30pm with Jaskier or on Friday at 5:00pm” next Friday? That was in 11 days?! He couldn’t possibly wait that long, his anxiety would probably make him cancel it the last minute. He had promised his friend that he’d go try it. He finished work tomorrow at 6:30 so it fit just perfectly.

“Um I’d like to do it tomorrow at 7:30,” the woman on the other side started writing it down and quickly replied.

“Certainly! Is there anything else you’d like to ask?” she chuckled.

“No…thank you”

“Alright, have a good day!” and with that Geralt hang up. He sat on his couch mentally cursing himself. He didn’t want to go at all. But he had promised his friend. No he will go. Just once. Maybe it won’t work. Maybe he’ll need to go to a doctor after all…even though that idea wasn’t to his liking.

He finished work and once more spent the night at the gym. When he returned home, he took a shower and immediately fell onto his bed. God he hurt everywhere. It was a weird kind of pain. The kind of pain that would leave him groaning and make him wish he’d fall into unconsciousness. But just like the nights before, sleep didn’t come to him all that easy.

\--------------------------------

Work today was agonizing. Not because there was a lot of work but because he couldn’t wait for his appointment. He was checking the clock every 5 minutes. He felt like he’d go mad. Was time always this fucking slow? Oh, it was almost time for his break. He desperately needs a little water, ever since this morning his throat had been extremely sore. Could be the anxiety, or it could be that he just needed a cup of water. He was feeling a little excited though. Jaskier. That name was repeating itself into his brain. The curiosity was killing him. What does he look like? Will the massage be able to help him? He really wished it would. He really wished the massage would just relieve him from the pain.

God he wished, he could just turn time and fast forward to the appointment. But he couldn’t and that tortured him. It was 3:00pm already. _Just a few more hours_ , he thought. A sound woke him from his thoughts. He got a text message. From whom, he already knew.

“Hey man!” it was J. “What are you up to today? Except work. And don’t tell me you’ll stay again at the gym because I’ll come there and kill you” Geralt caught himself smiling. His friend had a really sweet way of threatening him, as weird as that sounds.

“No , I actually have an appointment at a massage clinic. Thought at give it a try” he texted back. Seeing the dots appear from J’s side indicating that he’s typing.

“NO WAY!” Geralt chuckled a little. “You’re actually NOT spending the day over at the gym??? I am so proud of you.” He could feel his condescending tone and rolled his eyes. Another text popped up before he started typing.

“No really, I mean it,” there was now a more sincere tone to his text and Geralt felt a twinge of accomplishment. “I’m glad you’ll try it Geralt. I hope it works out for you man” He checked the time and saw that his break was nearing to an end, so he texted his friend a goodbye, explaining why he had to go and continued on with his day. He tried not to focus that much on the time but, he couldn’t not do it. He was feeling excited, anxious…everything really.

\-----------------------------

It was now 6:26. Oh god. It was time. Just a few more minutes and he’d be out of there. He was trembling.

He got his stuff and left the gym. He had to go home and take a bath before he went there. All that time in the gym, even if he hadn’t exercised, he did become a little sweaty from the environment’s heat. He quickly removed his clothes and jumped right into the shower. He usually spent some time in the shower but he wouldn’t like to be late. He hopped off as soon as he was done and blow dried his hair. He put on a pair of jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, wore his leather jacket and grabbed his car keys and left his apartment.

It was a 20 minute drive. He was a little worried he’d not be able to find them and somehow he’d get lost but just as he thought that, the sign of the clinic flashed in front of him. Great now all he had to do was find a parking spot. When he parked his car and walked towards the clinic, a thought popped up in his head. Would Yennefer be at the front desk? He was really curious to see what she looked like. Her voice made him feel so happy, in a strange way. He opened the door and saw a woman with dark long hair tied in a bun, sitting at the front desk. He went up to her and said “Hi. I’m Geralt I booked an appointment today at 7:30”.

The woman’s eyes immediately lit up and she smiled. “Oh! Hello Geralt! We spoke on the phone yesterday, I’m Yennefer,” she said shaking his hand. “Please sit down a little bit, I’ll call you as soon as Jaskier’s ready” she gave him a smile and pointed on one of the couches in the waiting lobby. Geralt thanked her and took a seat. Geralt was on edge. His leg started shaking. Yennefer was answering a few calls and while answering she took a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. Geralt was trying not to be too obvious but alas he was a dumb, dumb man. When Yennefer put down the phone she glanced over at Geralt and gave him a smile, making him immediately realize how obvious he fucking was, making him turn his head to other side.

 _God I’m an idiot_. He sat there feeling embarrassed. Why was he acting this weirdly. Yennefer had a weird effect on him and he hated that. While he was sitting there, mentally beating himself up, Yennefer called his name and told him that Jaskier was ready. His voice was now stuck on his throat. If he was anxious before, now he feels like he’s sentenced to a death penalty. He got up and followed Yennefer to where she was leading him. She guided him through many corridors of the clinic, it was a really big building. She stopped at her tracks quite suddenly and said “There! It’s the last door to your left” she smiled again.

Geralt thanked her and she left. Geralt was moving his body towards the door but stopped right outside it, his hand hovering above the handle. He can’t do it. No he can’t. He wanted to leave, god he felt like he wanted to bolt out of there. The door opened by itself and in front of him now stood a man. He was almost the same height as him but, his physique just a bit smaller. He was wearing white clothes, Geralt didn’t know about masseurs but he knew a masseur’s outfit when he saw one. Both of them stuck in place for a second. Until the man finally spoke up. “Oh. You must be Geralt, I presume, my name is Jaskier.” he said, his eyes not being able to stop themselves from looking him up and down. “Please come in,” He smiled and moved at the side so that Geralt could enter. Geralt greeted him and walked inside. Jaskier closed the door behind him. The room was not as small as he had believed. It was decorated quite nice actually.

“First time?” that question shot through Geralt like a bullet.

“Is it that obvious?” He replied chuckling a little.

“Well a little bit yes. You’re really stiff that’s why I can tell. But no worries, we’ll fix that in no time!” Geralt felt a little better. Jaskier felt like a really easy going person.

“So I have to…?” he started saying then Jaskier cut him off and continued.

“Oh I’ll prepare a few things, you can undress behind that curtain and when you’re ready just call me,” Geralt moved quickly behind that curtain and buried his face in his hands, rubbing the bridge of his nose. What was he doing here? Why did he book that appointment. Why, why, why? He heard Jaskier, fumbling around the room. Geralt started undressing removing his Jacket and t-shirt and placing them at the chair that was sitting right beside him. A sudden thought popped up in his head. Would he have to take his underwear off? Is that a stupid thing to ask? He had never went to things like this so he didn’t know. And he definitely didn’t feel like asking the other. So he left them on.

He felt extremely cold. It wasn’t that the room was cold, it was perhaps the feeling of being so naked in front of someone. He took a long deep breath and said “I’m ready” and Jaskier immediately opened the curtain and saw Geralt standing right beside the massage table. Jaskier’s eyes were glued on him for a few seconds frozen in place by the other man’s strong physique.

“Oh you’re keeping your underwear on? That’s fine. I had brought a towel to cover you up but I guess that won’t be needed now,” he said approaching the massage table. “Please lie down on your stomach,” Geralt wanted more than anything to not be looking at him, so he lied down almost insanely quick. He put his arms in front of him and buried his face into the table. He felt Jaskier circling around him and heard a pop sound, presumably from the bottle of oil.

“Alright I’m going to start from your legs and work myself up okay?” He said and Geralt braced himself. Jaskier’s hands made contact. They were wet, and slick. Jaskier’s hands were smaller than his but he had to give it to him, the man had strength. He moved upwards along the back of his thigh and spread his fingers, circling that area. Then both of his hands rubbed him on the sides, trailing his muscles. He was trying to relax, he really was. But Jaskier’s hands were dangerously close to his hip. His briefs weren’t that much of a shield and when Jaskier rubbed close to the rubber band of them, Geralt jumped.

Jaskier stopped. “Was that too hard?” Geralt didn’t turn to look at him.

“No, it just surprised me a little that’s all,” he said burying his face in the table once more.

Jaskier continued, placing his hands on his thighs and started massaging them again. Geralt closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath while Jaskier was moving his way towards his calf. “Do you want me to add a little more pressure?” he asked.

Geralt replied with a small “u-uh sure” and Jaskier’s grip strengthened just a slight bit. Making Geralt wanna to groan a little. It felt really good. God he really is skillful. He had been too rough with his muscles and having them being massaged that way, felt like paradise.

“Have you been working out? Your muscles feel extremely stiff,” Jaskier tried to make small talk and make Geralt’s experience a little more comfortable.

“Yes, I have been for a couple of years,” he replied.

“Figures. It seems that you like it, I couldn’t possibly endure being in the gym. I hate it to be honest with you. Exercising and all,” he paused moving towards the other side of the table and working on his other leg. “Not really my type of exercising. I am more of a meditating kind of person. I like something that will calm me down. Like Yoga for instance,” Geralt was focused on the man’s hand’s sliding down his calf.

“Hm figures, why you’d be in this line of work then,” he chuckled.

“Exactly! I had never thought I’d pursue the work of a masseur though but when I did a few trials seeing what it is and it’s benefits, it really felt like the job for me,” he paused “Oh I’m going to move on your back now,” he started almost a little above from where his briefs ended and worked himself up. “So Geralt tell me, how long have you been working out?”.

“4 years actually,” he replied, making the other jump at his words.

“4 years? Wow that takes a lot of dedication. What made you start?”

“I was just… always someone who needed to release some tension, to relax by jogging or exercising. So I thought of going to the gym once and loved going ever since,” Jaskier coated his fingers one more time and resumed on his shoulders.

“Did, going to the gym help you relax?” Geralt held back a small moan that wanted to escape him.

“U-Uh ye-ah, it helped me sleep better at night,” Geralt was feeling really good now, it was difficult for him to form any more sentences.

“Did you have problems with sleep?” Jaskier’s hands now running along Geralt’s back making him a little tense.

“Y-Yes, I did, but with exercising I can battle it-“ He was caught off guard when he felt Jaskier’s hands sliding under his briefs. He wanted to protest but didn’t know if this was a normal thing. He decided not to say anything and let Jaskier slide his briefs all the way down, revealing his bare ass to the masseur.

“When did the sleeping problem begin?” asked Jaskier coating his hands again and resuming on rubbing him. Geralt was really gritting his teeth now, trying to hold off the noises his body wanted to make.

“E-Ever since I was- I was young. I had- I had a hard time sleeping” damn it he was really stuttering now. He couldn’t control himself for much longer.

“Ah. I see. Well good thing you’re here,” Jaskier was cupping and kneading Geralt’s ass like he was playing with dough. And Geralt would be lying if he said that didn’t bring him a hot feeling in his stomach. “I’ll help you feel good”. Geralt grit his teeth scrunching up his whole face trying to not let a single sound come out of him. Fuck it was hard.

It felt good. It felt extremely good. Jaskier’s fingers were so…skilled. They rubbed him just right. _Fuck._ Just as he was about to protest Jaskier pulled his briefs back up and told him to turn around. And Geralt did.

Oh this was embarrassing. Too embarrassing. He was above him now, he could see him work. God this felt really weird. Jaskier moved towards his legs, this time not warning him, to brace himself. Geralt jumped a little when Jaskier’s hand made contact again. “Lots of people come to us in need of help. No one has ever left dissatisfied. I hope same thing happens to you Geralt” Jaskier said rubbing his leg in circular motions.

Geralt gripped the table’s sides, trying to control himself from jerking away. Jaskier hands moved upwards, rubbing right underneath Geralt’s briefs making him turn his head to the side and bite his lip. Jaskier’s hand brushed, ever so slightly, on Geralt’s crotch. Geralt held his breath. This was dangerous. He felt weird. Why did he feel so weird?

Jaskier moved to the other side and rubbed on his other leg. Geralt’s head still turned to his side, eyes closed.

Jaskier stopped his hands and moved closer to Geralt. Geralt turned his head and his eyes met Jaskier’s. This position was so humiliating. Geralt felt, extremely embarrassed, his cheeks started to redden. This time Jaskier’s hands massaged his shoulders working his way down his arm. Geralt turned and looked at his arm that was being graciously rubbed. His breath quickening, following the pace of his heartbeat.

Jaskier stopped to which Geralt thanked God because he’d finally catch his breath. But to his luck, Jaskier coated his hands with oil once more and placed them on top of Geralt’s chest. Involuntarily making the man jump with a small yelp. Jaskier asked if everything was alright without removing his hands from him. All he got from Geralt was a small nod. Jaskier carried onward. Rubbing his chest with circular motions.

God it felt good. The pressure was just right and his movements were so…so perfect. It felt so right. Jaskier’s one arm moved downwards his stomach. Moving in circular motions before cupping Geralt’s crotch. That was it, Geralt almost got up at that. He looked at Jaskier’s hand slowly tracing his now growing erection. Jaskier leaned in to Geralt’s ear, whispering, “it’s about time we move to the next session of this massage don’t you think?”. Geralt had made a huge mistake.

He realized the situation he was in, this was no ordinary massage clinic. He has messed up big time. Jaskier applied pressure on Geralt’s briefs, making him get up and grab the man’s wrist. But for some reason…he felt, too good to stop him. He was holding his wrist but had no intention of stopping him. His face now flushed, panting. Jaskier licked Geralt’s ear, making his head tilt just a little bit. Jaskier’s slick fingers moved themselves towards Geralt’s nipples, teasing them ever so slightly. The combination of touches all over his body, made his mind go blank. He gripped Jaskier’s shirt, when he felt his hand slithering under his briefs and wrapped his fingers around his hard on.

“fuck…” was all he could manage to say. The oil on his hand, now coating his dick. Jaskier pinched one of nipples and Geralt shuddered so much, he fell back down the table. Jaskier following him and hovered his mouth onto his.

Geralt was losing it. He was breathing so hard, causing Jaskier to chuckle. Geralt closed his eyes. This was too much. He turned his head to the side, revealing his neck to the masseur and Jaskier immediately dived in. He placed his mouth on his skin, slowly tracing his collarbone with his tongue, biting and sucking it slightly. Sending shivers down Geralt’s body. His hand continuing to jerk him off with just the necessary amount of pressure, his long digits working their way up and down so diligently.

“I think I know just what you need Geralt,” Jaskier said his voice a little deeper almost like a whisper. “I think you need someone to make you feel good. I think you desperately want to be good for me, don’t you Geralt?” Geralt shuddered at his words. He had never thought about this. He had never thought of going with a man. But somehow Jaskier was…

“Please stop…I…” Geralt started to defy Jaskier, trying to deny that this was making him feel good. Jaskier bit on his neck again, making him shiver. The bites very not that strong which is why they made him shudder so much, they were a promise. A promise of bites, much…much stronger. Geralt bit his lip.

“I don’t think you want me to stop. Your body is telling me otherwise. Or perhaps…” Jaskier now moved himself down his chest. “Your “stop” actually means “keeping going”,” his tongue encircled Geralt’s nipple. Geralt let a moan escape his mouth, so loudly it bounced off the walls and rang into his ears. He placed his hands over his mouth trying to conceal the sounds he was making, while Jaskier continued to suck and play with his nipples. It felt so incredible, a tingly sensation growing inside him. Fuck. Fuck it was so much. His legs now bent, trying to cover his dick and stop Jaskier from touching him any further. Jaskier let go of his nipple with a loud pop and moved towards Geralt’s briefs sliding them all the way down, removing them completely from him. Geralt had no time to process what he was doing, let alone protest. He rose from his lying position which made Jaskier place a hand on his chest and guide him back to lie down.

Geralt didn’t want to comply. He didn’t want to but Jaskier’s intent gaze was something he couldn’t resist. His face was flushed, a burning red expanding all the way to his ears. Geralt closed his legs, forbidding Jaskier from further touching him. Jaskier sighed and got himself up the massage table. “I usually don’t have such defiant customers,” he opened Geralt’s legs with no effort, placing himself in between them. “but I guess you are into this kind of thing, aren’t you?”. Jaskier was stronger than he had anticipated, he placed his mouth, just above Geralt’s hard on, before licking Geralt’s tip. Geralt couldn’t control himself anymore. He lied back down, his back arched and his hands desperately clutching on the sides of the table.

Jaskier licked Geralt’s shaft, coating it with his saliva. He took a good look at Geralt, whose eyes now where half open. His mouth wide, panting. A face burning with desire and his body completely open to him. Jaskier was slowly losing himself. “You’re really…something huh” he mumbled to himself before taking Geralt into his mouth. Jaskier was experienced but Geralt’s dick was proving itself to be a challenge for him. But that intrigued him all the more, he gagged just a little bit, taking him as deep as his throat let him. Geralt was moaning. No longer trying to conceal it with his hands, he couldn’t bother anymore. He couldn’t possibly control himself at this moment.

Jaskier pulled out with a lewd sound and fetched some lube he had beside him. Geralt was breathing hard and he was trying to regain some of his composure, to see what he was doing. Jaskier coated his fingers and lied on top of Geralt. His finger circling Geralt’s entrance. Geralt’s panting now consisted of slurred no’s but Jaskier shushed him, telling him to take a deep breath, entering one of his digits into the man. Geralt’s head fell back and Jaskier took that opportunity to place kisses along his neck, while his fingers slowly explored their way into him. Geralt’s legs wrapped around Jaskier in such a needy way.

“Please…please…” he was repeating over and over. Jaskier chuckled on his neck, the vibrations sending him. God he could come then and there. “Jaskier…I’m going to…” as soon as the words left his mouth, Jaskier entered a second finger. This time it felt painful. It filled him so much, his breath was stuck in his throat. He gasped for air, pleading Jaskier once more. To stop? To keep going? He didn’t know himself. Jaskier started scissoring him, slowly continuing to plant kisses along his neck. “Does it feel that good Geralt?” his mouth hovering above his. Geralt’s hair spread across the table, eyes prickled with tears, rolling down his cheek. Jaskier pushed his fingers into him to the very brim, pressing his prostate.

Geralt screamed. What was that? Oh fuck, his mind couldn’t possibly make what he was feeling. But he wanted more. More. God he was so desperate for it. “Jaskier…please more” he pleaded and Jaskier’s resolve was gone completely.

“Oh my sweet Geralt,” he crushed his mouth into his, slowly delving his tongue into him. Exploring every crevice, every nook and cranny. He could get enough. Jaskier’s pace quickened hitting his prostate more and more, Geralt’s legs tightening around him. Begging him for more. Geralt moaned in Jaskier’s mouth, their tongues intertwining. He was so close. Fuck he feels like he’s going to lose it. “My sweet sweet boy,” Jaskier couldn’t stop kissing him. He quickened his pace, fucking into the man so roughly that Geralt eyes froze wide open, unable to move. He sensed that he was nearing to an orgasm and gripped his dick once more. Geralt couldn’t hold himself any longer.

With a few jerks, he found himself to an orgasm. It washed through him like waves, making his whole body arch and his eyes to roll back. God he was a masterpiece. Jaskier was panting just slightly, taking in the image of Geralt below him. Lost in pleasure. Lost in himself. His chest moving upwards and downwards with every deep breath he drew. He leaned down and kissed his cheek, a small smile creeping up Geralt’s face. Geralt now relaxed his grip and let the man get off him. As soon as he was off his grip, Jaskier got off the table and tried to regain his composure.

“You can relax just for a little bit and regain your strength, Yennefer will help you with whatever you need,” he said hurriedly leaving the room, leaving Geralt confused and embarrassed, panting on the massage table.

Jaskier ran to the nearest empty room and closed the door behind him. Shit, shit, shit,shit. He continued cursing, opening his zipper and placing his hand, on his erection. Not only did he get hard, he kissed him, on the mouth. That goes against the clinic’s policy but fuck. He couldn’t help himself. The man’s lips were so enticing, his mouth obediently let him do anything. Fuck. He was so beautiful. He wanted to have him. He wanted to bring him pleasure. To be the only one who’d bring him pleasure. Jaskier was now panting, holding his mouth with his hand, imagining what it’d be to hold Geralt. To be his, completely and utterly his. He imagined fucking him. Geralt’s pleas echoing in his mind. In a few strokes he reached to an orgasm, coating his fingers with his cum.

“Fuck…” they both whispered.

Geralt was getting himself dressed. It was quite odd of Jaskier to leave so quick like that. But he wasn’t gonna focus on that. His legs had barely enough strength to keep him up straight. He walked out the room and headed towards the lobby. Yennefer was there and once she noticed his presence, raised her head and gave him a smile. “Everything went alright?” Oh no. Did she know? Of course she did, there’s no way she doesn’t. Geralt blushed slightly again.

“U-Um yes. Yes everything was okay. How much was it?” Even though he knew the price, he was too embarrassed to be left in silence. Geralt took out his wallet and paid. He left the clinic and stood outside, the cold fresh air hitting his face. He walked towards his car and stayed there, thinking of what happened. He buried his face in the car’s steering wheel still being able to feel Jaskier’s fingers inside him, or more like…the absence of them. He never thought of going with a man, let alone do something like this. But he’d be lying if he said this didn’t leave him satisfied.

When he returned home, he dropped immediately to his bed. Not caring to put on pj’s, he just removed his clothes and got under his covers. He felt relaxed, more relaxed than he had ever felt in years. His face softened, and sleep finally overcame him. Sleep came to him so easy that night.

\---------------------------------

Geralt woke up feeling extremely good. No sore pains, no nothing. He woke up smiling. Looking around his apartment, he saw his clothes that he dumped on the floor, the night before. He quickly got up and tidied his place up. He called in sick today at work, even though he wasn’t. He just really needed to stay at home and relax. His boss was quite understanding and since Geralt had never missed a day coming at work, didn’t ask any further questions.

Geralt lied on his couch thinking the night before. He had never had thoughts like that about a man. Yesterday though proved him otherwise. But still he doesn’t like men. He doesn’t get sexually attracted to them yet…Jaskier. Jaskier might be the only exception. He groaned burying his face in his hands. Why did he leave so suddenly after they…after they…did he do something weird?

He couldn’t possibly dwell into these thoughts and opened Netflix and tried to focus on something else right now. He stumbled upon a show called “The Witcher”. It was a medieval fantasy tv show? He wasn’t really interested in that genre but the main character looked oddly a lot like him. Watching the first episode got him hooked. The timelines were a bit confusing at first but he got the hang of it around episode 3. Oh yeah he was hooked. He binge watched the whole thing. It was far more interesting that what he had expected, it was nice. It certainly got his mind off of things for 8 hours.

8 hours? How did time pass so quickly? _Goddamnit._ It was already 6:00 pm. His phone suddenly started ringing and he quickly got up to see who it is. It’s J.

“Hey dude!” said the other man on the line “JUST. Got out of work. Busy day don’t ask. How was it yesterday?”

“It was…good, I have something to talk to you about. Is it okay if we meet somewhere? It would be preferable if we went alone”

“Oh. Oh shit is it something serious? You got me worried”

“Not exactly but…I’ll explain when I see you. Where can we meet?”

“Oh! Actually there’s a new band playing at the bar we usually hang out to. I was really interested in going. Alright so should we say…9 o’clock?”

“Great I’ll meet you there” said Geralt hanging up.

How was he gonna go about this? “hey man I got fucked by that masseur” He groaned at the thought of saying that…”hey man I might be gay” He groaned even louder. He can’t say these things. Goddamnit. He felt weird after that night. When his mind brought back the images of yesterday’s “thing”…he felt… No, he can’t think about it for too long. It was too embarrassing. And perhaps Jaskier felt embarrassed too. That’s why he left. He probably wants nothing to do with him and that, made him feel…sad? Was he feeling sad?

He kinda, wanted…he kinda wants...Geralt groaned. This was really hard to think about. A man going on his whole life, having straight relationships and suddenly realizing that he might be into men. This is bizarre. He doesn’t know what to feel. He doesn’t know if what he feels for Jaskier, is really _attraction._

_\---------------------------------_

He entered the pub looking for his friend. J was already sitting on one of the tables close to the stage and gestured to him. Geralt took of his jacket and sat down.

“Well…?”

“Well…”

“Well?!?!?”

“I am…yesterday there was…he did…I might be”

“okay okay relax. Take a breather. What is happening?”

“…I think I might be gay”

“….”

“…”

“WHAT?!” Geralt couldn’t meet his friend’s gaze. The words came out of his mouth way too suddenly, even he couldn’t process what he had said. “Dude. Congrats for finding that out honestly but this is so sudden, what happened?”

“I went to that massage place, I told you about and…and the masseur was…” J eyes widened almost instantly, suddenly the realization hitting him in the face.

“Oh. Oh Geralt,” said J trying to contain his laughter. “How did you go to a place like that without knowing what it is?”

“HOW COULD I KNOW- How could I know that place was also a brothel. It didn’t exactly write it in their website.” J was full on laughing, holding his stomach, tears welling up into his eyes. The waiter of the pub came to their table to get their order.

“Oh we’re definitely getting drinks. Two beers please”

“Certainly” replied the waited leaving them alone, J continuing laughing his ass off.

“It’s not funny” Geralt hid his face.

“You don’t understand how funny it is. And how was um, the experience?” J almost fell back into laughter but he tried to keep himself serious.

“It felt weird. A good weird. I don’t know, I mean we didn’t do anything other than…”

“You mean he didn’t have sex with you?” Geralt was left speechless, his cheeks reddening. “I’m joking. God I’m gonna tease you for a century. So he didn’t?”

“…no…”

“And you’re confused, if you’re attracted to men?”

“yeah”

“Well the answer is simple. Just ask yourself two questions. Did you like it and would you consider doing it again?”

“I…I don’t know”

“That’s alright. You might not have an answer now but you might in a bit of time.” the waiter brought their drinks and J thanked him. The band was now slowly coming out in the stage. All except for the singer. Geralt and J continued talking a bit, until the crowd started clapping all of a sudden, causing Geralt to turn his face into the direction of the stage. Oh. Oh no. The singer was.

“Hello every-“ Jaskier noticed Geralt in the front lines, shocked. “-one”

Geralt couldn’t believe his eyes. What were the odds? What were the odds that he’d meet him again. Throughout his performance, Geralt was glued on him. His mind was trailing off at times, bringing up the images of them…of him… fingering Geralt. Fuck. He was getting an erection. Thankfully the table was hiding his legs but, his jeans where starting to feel too tight. Too tight for comfort.

3 hours later, when their performance came to an end. J and Geralt walked out the bar, both heading to the cars. At the last minute, Geralt told J at the last minute that he’d stay a little while because he needed to talk to someone. J didn’t know what was up but was too tired to even question him. So he just told him goodnight and he drove off. Entering the bar again, he found Jaskier sitting alone in the bar. Perfect opportunity.

He sat right next to him, telling the bartender to fetch him a beer. Jaskier’s eyes immediately shot up and looked at him. He seemed surprised and Geralt eyebrows furrowed, trying to get the words out.

“So…what a coincidence huh?” he started.

“So it is,” Jaskier replied.

“Listen…about yesterday I,”

“No I understand-“

“No listen to me,” Geralt cut him off, making Jaskier’s mouth close immediately and his eyes to stay on him. “I didn’t know about the clinic being a…being that”

“…….”

“WAIT WHAT?!”

“HOW- How was I supposed TO KNOW you guys didn’t exactly write that in your website!” Jaskier started laughing, putting his hands over his forehead.

“Oh my god…” Jaskier coughed to stop himself from laughing. Geralt looked at him for a second their eyes crossing glances for just a second before both turned their heads and looked at their drinks.

“Look I, yesterday was…” he paused. “It was incredible…” Jaskier turned to look at him again, nearly choking on his drink. “I felt really sad today because I…I thought you wanted to do nothing with me because I did something weird” Jaskier couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The man can’t be that oblivious, can he? “I understand if you want to do nothing with me but, it felt really strange. I’m just…confused” Jaskier’s eyes widened just a little.

“Confused? What do you mean…” Geralt clutched his hand into a fist. Trying to swallow every bit of pride he had in him and said “I think I want to be with you” he mumbled.

Jaskier heard him fine enough. His eyes shot wide open. The edges of his mouth starting breaking into a grin. “Wait what did you say?” Geralt didn’t turn to look at him. Jaskier knew that he wouldn’t get an answer from him. So he leaned into his ear, moved the hair out of the way and whispered. “Do you want me, Geralt?” Geralt shivered slightly from the warmth of Jaskier’s breath against his ear. God he wanted to do it again. He just nodded, the other man pulled back and grabbed Geralt by the arm leading him outside the back of the bar.

\---------------------------------

It was a narrow alley, not a lot of people passed from that side but they could be easily found out. Jaskier pinned Geralt on the wall, crushing his mouth into his. Geralt didn’t object at first, letting Jaskier delve his tongue into his mouth. Geralt couldn’t breathe, it felt like Jaskier was sucking all the air from his lungs but he didn’t mind one bit. He clutched on Jaskier’s back and raised his head against the wall, trying to get some air. Jaskier sucked and kissed Geralt’s neck, making the man shudder, by the sudden sensation.

Jaskier slid his hand under Geralt’s shirt and abused one of his nipples. His hand felt so extremely cold against his warm skin but it felt so…good. Geralt’s eyes suddenly widened, realizing where he was standing and tried to push Jaskier from him.

“Jaskier wait someone might-“ Jaskier pressed his thigh against Geralt’s crotch making him choke on his words.

“Well well well Geralt…what would anyone say, if they saw you like this?” Jaskier slowly unbuttoned Geralt’s jeans, leaning over his ear, feeling the other man shiver. “What would they say if they saw you right now, naked. Being fucked by me?” He slid his hand under his briefs, Geralt’s head falling back into the wall with a moan. He put his hand over his mouth trying to keep himself quiet, but Jaskier didn’t like that one bit. He grabbed his hand and pinned it against the wall. “You’ll keep your hands, off of your mouth. You’ll let the whole world hear you, moaning out my name” Geralt looked at him, his face now burning with desire.

He turned Geralt around, facing the wall and let his jeans fall down to the floor. Once again Geralt was letting his ass be seen by the masseur. “God I want to defile you. I want to make you mine. I want to bring you so much pleasure your mind won’t dare think of anyone else”. Jaskier got down to his knees and Geralt’s head wanted to turn around and see what he was planning, but before he got to turn around, Jaskier tongue encircled his entrance. Geralt jolted, moaning so hard the whole block must have heard him.

His mouth wide open, panting. Jaskier’s tongue was slowly making its way inside Geralt.

“Jaskier, Jaskier, Jaskier” Geralt’s mind was spiraling his legs felt like they would give out from Jaskier’s torturous tongue. Diving inside him and making jolt almost at its every movement inside him. “Jaskier…I want…” He moaned again and again, holding on the wall in front of him like his life depended on it.

Jaskier got back to his feet and unbuckled his pants, the sound of his zipper filling up Geralt’s ears. “Mnm” Geralt whined and pushed his hips towards Jaskier, who grabbed them tight and stilled him into place, bringing his dick in Geralt’s entrance. Geralt was anxious. He felt scared that it would hurt. Jaskier brought his arms around Geralt and whispered in his ear. “Take a deep breath…” before penetrating slowly into him. Geralt arched his back and brought his head on Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck” Jaskier moved in slow movements at first. Pulling all the way out before pushing himself in with one movement. Geralt wanted to scream. His panting and low moans, echoed throughout the alleyway. They could easily be found, but somehow that thought made Geralt feel a twinge of excitement. “Jaskier fuck me, more. I want more please”

Jaskier grabbed on Geralt’s neck and quickened his pace. Penetrating into the man, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Geralt moaned and writhed at Jaskier’s movements. He moved his hips with him, meeting him on every single one. Geralt turned his head and Jaskier crushed his mouth again into his. They couldn’t breathe. Both of them were so caught up into what they’re doing that they tuned out everything else. Who they were, Where they were. Everything.

“Geralt fuck…” Geralt could no longer form any concise words. But Jaskier understood his slurred pleas. Jaskier’s dick was filling him up to the very brim. He begged for release. He brought his hand to his dick to give himself the necessary friction and bring him to the edge but Jaskier caught it before he even touched himself. “no…you’ll come only by me” Geralt whined.

“Please Jaskier I need to…” Jaskier’s pace deepened, making the man arch his back once more. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Geralt repeated over and over again until his mouth fell open, his eyes rolled back and orgasm ripped through him. His dick was twitching and suddenly cum was dripping out without having it given any friction. Jaskier was not far behind with a few thrusts he came on Geralt’s back. Panting and moaning, as he entered his post-orgasmic state. Both were breathing hard.

Geralt’s knees buckled and he almost fell to the ground until Jaskier caught him and brought him back to his feet. “whoa, oopsie daisy” he let Geralt support himself on the wall and pulled his briefs and pants back in their place. Geralt had he’s eyes closed almost sleeping against the hard brick wall and Jaskier leaned in and kissed him. This time it was gentle, it didn’t linger long. It was an affectionate kiss. One of which made Geralt open his eyes and meet Jaskier’s.

Jaskier lead him into his apartment and as his was about to leave, Geralt held on his shirt and brought him in. He ended up spending the night there, hugging Geralt, their legs intertwined and their breaths lulling themselves to sleep. One thing was sure, they were both where they wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really want improve my writing for future fics but the only way to do it, is to practice and get feedback. So thank you for your patience!


End file.
